The WCRB Files: A 1983 Doomsday Record
by mdc1957
Summary: The wake of Doomsday left many gone forever. Those who survived live in a changed world, some for better. Others for worse. Here are what became of them. A series of profile-style vignettes for the Doomsday-verse AU for Hetalia and partly inspired by the Game of Thrones series. Featuring both canon Nations and OCs. (NOW ON HOLD.) .
1. File 01 - Kingdom of Prussia

**Author's Notes:** Here's another entry for the Doomsday-verse AU for Hetalia! Though with a twist, as this one's both something of a supplementary to the Doomsday-verse as well as a kind of in-verse primer to it. I suppose it's the result of watching all those _Game of Thrones_ lore extras, not to mention that certain Nations might be into that kind of thing. Admittedly, the earlier versions of these first showed up on DeviantArt and even now, it takes a bit of time to both get the information right and keep the Nations in question in-character. Still, I hope you enjoy this rather different take!

Also, just to be sure. I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia nor 1983: Doomsday. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**The WCRB Files **

**A 1983 Doomsday Record through the Nation's Eyes**

**File 01 - _Königreich Preußen_/Kingdom of Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt**

"Somewhere in the middle of Europe lives a kingdom that, if not for the people's persistence and maybe a stroke of luck, shouldn't even exist. From Berlin, they've made for themselves a beacon for the German Wastes. But their heritage goes back a long time, from the tribes of _Vati_ Germania to the kings of House Hohenzollern and a unified country made possible by Prussian glory. Sure, while it was tainted by the humiliating defeat of the Great War and a dictator's screwed up ramblings of a Thousand Year Reich, they still held firm. So did _mein bruder_ and I.

Then World War II ended. In the interests of peace, we were torn apart into East and West. And for my trouble, I was brought to heel by Ivan and his Soviet comrades, my name forcibly changed to reflect their new workers' paradise. Those good-for-nothings even had a barrier set up right through the place. The "Berlin Wall" as they called it was meant to keep my people in as much as it was to symbolize their much-beloved Iron Curtain. I remember those times too well – and as much as it irritates me, it couldn't be helped. I had to wait.

But when at long last those two big shots finally decided to finish their showdown back in '83, the whole freaking planet seemed to go up in smoke. Even now I could still picture the suffering, whether from the blasts, radiation or those poor bands of soldiers with nothing left to lose – but somehow, Berlin was spared from the worst of Doomsday, as were the surrounding places. Some think that the bombs meant for me simply failed to go off, or that neither side wanted to blow up their own. Like that matters. Regardless, the survivors were quick to give whatever remained of their oppressors what they thought of their Wall or that Socialist Paradise.

Alongside the remaining Hohenzollerns and the sole heir, I was there to see my people fight to regain the freedom denied them for so long. Yet even as order slowly returned, as they tore down the last flag of the so-called DDR, I knew – I _sensed_ that these weren't enough. Like their grandparents before them, they longed to be on top of the world again. Their country, yours truly, rekindled as a true Fatherland worthy of power. Of course, it took time and much effort to rise back up. Fortunately for them _and_ for me, it all paid off. I suppose after all these years, we're still in God's good side.

Prussians take pride in their resilience just as much as their ingenuity and valor. Once more, the flag of the Black Eagle flies proudly over the Reichstag. The streets of Berlin are livelier than ever, its monuments and museums showcasing the best us Germans have to offer. And with each passing year, more of my homeland is freed and rebuilt from the ashes. In fact, my King had taken on the task of fixing old wrongs, especially with reclaiming Pomerania in my name. So what then if those _Polen _keep objecting me or my people's right? So what if those self-righteous Nordics call us deluded fools? So long as they respect us and my Alpine allies, they have nothing to fear.

There's one other thing though. What helps the Kingdom of Prussia stand out in the Wastes, to friend and foe, is the Iron Cross. What better way to show that the DDR is no more than to bring back the very things those fools hated? A badge I wear both in memory of the past and to celebrate my people's _awesome_ future in this weird, new world. Not bad for someone who shouldn't even be here.

If _Vati_ and West could see me now."

* * *

As for some trivia:

DDR is short for _Deutsche Demokratische Republik_, also known as East Germany back during the Cold War. Coincidentally, it "took the place" of Prussia at the end of the Second World War, thanks in no small part to the Soviets.

The Iron Curtain was _the_ frontline between East and West during the Cold War, with the Berlin Wall a powerful symbol of that divide.

The WCRB is a reference to the "World Census and Reclamation Bureau" from the _1983: Doomsday_ source material. Originally set up in 2004 by the ANZ Commonwealth (Australia-New Zealand), it's an international, neutral organization whose mission is to explore and document the post-Doomsday world, reconnecting survivors out in the wastes along the way. In the Doomsday-verse, this extends to keeping tabs on certain "confidential" records.


	2. File 02 - Switzerland

**The WCRB Files**

**A 1983 Doomsday Record through the Nation's Eyes**

**File 02 - Alpine Confederation - _Suisse_/_Schweiz_/_Svizzera _/Switzerland - Vash Zwingli**

"The Alps have been home to the _Schweizer_ Cantons for many generations. It has protected their ancestors as much as it challenged them. In time these mountains helped give meaning and form to their way of life, including the lengths taken to protect it. Thus of the three core members of the Alpine Confederation, the original _Confoederatio Helvetica_ has the best claim to upholding that name. I should know, as it's my obligation and _right_ as one born to embody them.

Back in the Cold War, our neutrality meant that a world eager to tear itself apart left us alone. At least, that was how it was supposed to work for the most part. My leaders had been wise to stay out of it, aside perhaps from promoting the value of commerce and the allure of our more _private_ vaults. Still, my people kept at arm's length those convoluted networks and international blocs that would make World War III a matter of time.

Sure enough it came on September 26, 1983, a date many call Doomsday. It didn't really matter back then whether America or Russia fired first, so long as their last gasps didn't harm me. But even as nuclear warheads streaked past my home, as refugees flowed from dead countries in swarms towards the borders, we were ready. Emergency measures were enacted, frontiers secured both for myself and Liechtenstein, _meine Schwöschter_. For the sake of order, despite old grudges I even helped a crippled Austria fight off the trash left behind by the madness, marking the start of a renewed partnership. Though there were some decisions – some done out of _necessity_. I did what had to be done to survive. _We_ all did.

For all that, the country emerged stronger and more resolved from the chaos. With Liechtenstein and even Austria, my territory became an oasis of civilization, the Alps untouched by the bombs that claimed so many casualties in the days and years to come. While ties with them go back centuries, the binding pacts we formed amongst each other were at once for our mutual benefit and in the interests of my people. Eventually these led to the formation of the Alpine Confederation in 1997, solidifying as fact – both on paper and in action – our position as a bastion over the Wastes. The years since have seen us grow more in wealth and might, whether through the charity or weapons of my citizens.

Some priorities remain constant however. The Swiss consider independence, democracy and self-reliance greatly important. They bow to no king or dictator. That much has been true ever since the Cantons first rose up, more so now as inspiring values for all Alpines. From the streets of Bern to the smallest village, many uphold their traditional freedoms and way of life even as they embrace the promises of prosperity. They are also fiercely protective of the very neutrality that has kept them, and myself safe for so long, even if it's by the force of our guns. As Doomsday so demonstrated, nations can only depend on their own to survive in the end. This isn't to say that those foreigners willing to live here or seek help are not welcomed. But know that _any_ enemy, warlord or nation, that threatens my people, interests or the Confederation's borders will _not_ live long to regret it.

In the Alpine flag, the Swiss Cross can be found right at the very center. It signifies not only continuity or unity but just how valued Switzerland is, as are the other founding member states. _Einer für alle, alle für einen__**.**_ In reality, _Schwöschter_ and I know fully well where the real power lies – and _who_ the future of the Alps will take after."

* * *

Switzerland is also known as _Confoederatio Helvetica,_ from which "CH" comes from.

In the Doomsday-verse and source material, the Alpine Confederation started out as the "Austro-Swiss Union," with Switzerland being the one more in control.

_Schwöschter_ is the Swiss German word for "sister."

___Einer für alle, alle für einen_ is derived from _Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno_, considered the traditional if unofficial motto of Switzerland. It means "One for all, all for one" in English.


	3. File 03 - Liechtenstein

**The WCRB Files**

**A 1983 Doomsday Record through the Nation's Eyes**

**File 03 - Alpine Confederation- _Fürstentum Liechtenstein_/Principality of Liechtenstein - Lili Vogel**

"House Liechtenstein trace their descent from the courts of the Holy Roman Empire, the first of their name emerging in the 12th Century. Though the family's heritage makes it among the oldest surviving noble houses left, it was only in the Year of our Lord 1719, after generations of supporting the Austrian Habsburgs that the Principality they and their successors rule was formally recognized by the _Kaiser_, making their realm the youngest of the Alpine Confederation's founders. From their castle in Vaduz, the House has became indelibly intertwined with their people's identity – perhaps as well as how I even came to be.

Though many events have left indelible marks in our history, those around what is now called Doomsday proved to be just as profound. Records from that fateful day in 1983 speak of atomic fires and great turmoil engulfing much of the world – none of which directly affected my land. Like Austria in the east and dear _Brüetsch_ Switzerland to the west, our neutrality protected the realm from a Cold War squabble gone horribly wrong. But even with the best precautions available, the Principality's true test soon came as the chaos from the surrounding wastelands threatened to overwhelm us all. House Liechtenstein did what they could to help. True, this also meant having decisions of a more – morally _dubious_ nature made for the good of all. Such dark times would push even the most reluctant to more drastic action and challenge even those with strong resolve.

Yet from tragedy, Liechtenstein grew from the experience. Just as the Swiss saved us from the Habsburgs' collapse after the Great War, to which my people remain ever grateful, they stayed by our side, strengthening already close ties between the two sibling-nations. In return, we made the most of our realm as a center for commerce and diplomacy. While I'm loathed to consider it as such to my beloved _Brüetsch_, as much as it was for our mutual benefit my sovereigns were quick in seizing the opportunity facing them. A new changing world provides many paths to greatness. Thus when we joined and helped forged the Alpine Confederation, there was little doubt on my place in it.

Where some opt for guns or pine for worlds lost forever, I choose to move forward while holding true to more lasting values. Peace, diplomacy and mutual prosperity are our keys to success, all protected and shared through the Confederation's unity. Like our Swiss brethren though, we see much virtue in our independence and don't hesitate to do what is necessary, be they friend of foe. But unlike the other Alpines, House Liechtenstein remain beloved as sovereigns of the realm, His Serene Highness a respected figure in the Council while the Heir-Regent rules in his stead from Vaduz. Indeed, much has been made of our growing influence compared to our size that it couldn't possibly be coincidence – but I suppose it would be too presumptuous of me.

A princely blue predominates the Alpine flag, surrounding the Swiss Cross that forms its center. This represents the central role House Liechtenstein and their people play alongside the other members of the Confederation. It recognizes how in many aspects we are the heart of the Alps – and with _Brüetsch_, I am what holds it together, powerful for all the world to see.

_Oben am jungen Rhein _, my anthem begins. So it is from there that the future shall arrive. Through us.

Through _me_."

* * *

"His Serene Highness" is Prince Hans-Adam II (1945- ), who's also the Prince of Liechtenstein in real life. The "Heir-Regent" is his son Alois, Hereditary Prince of Liechtenstein (1968- ) and Heir Apparent to the throne. Their roles and positions in the AU and source material mirror their real life ones.

In the Doomsday-verse and source material, the Alpine Confederation started out as the "Austro-Swiss Union," with Switzerland being the one more in control.

_Brüetsch_ is the Swiss German word for "brother."

_Oben am jungen Rhein _is the national anthem for Liechtenstein. In English, the opening lines read:

_Up above the young Rhine  
Lies Liechtenstein, resting  
On Alpine heights._

...and Liechtenstein's last name is a nod to Himaruya's suggestions from _Hetalia_.


	4. File 04 - Austria

**The WCRB Files**

**A 1983 Doomsday Record through the Nation's Eyes**

**File 04 - Alpine Confederation - _Republik Österreich_/Republic of Austria - Roderich Edelstein**

"'_Bella gerant alii, tu felix Austria nube_.' Those were the words House Habsburg associated with themselves and the realm they ruled for over 640 years. Through hardships and glories, their Empire triumphed as a bastion of order and enlightenment along the River Danube. At least, that was until the War to End All Wars brought their reign to an ignoble end, the last Emperor forced to leave a crumbling throne. Within a few years, we and our Hungarian equals lost much of our old power. And while _Republik Österreich _endured more trials and another Great War in the years after, some losses remained deep. I know this too well.

In time my people found stability as a neutral buffer along the damned Iron Curtain, safe if only but another pawn in that game called the Cold War. Then on the 26th of September, in the year 1983, a catastrophe blanketed the world in nuclear flame and ghostly fallout – one that denied even our small piece of consolation for such an event. In the blink of an eye, the Soviet Union took away the old Imperial capital of Wien in a glow brighter than the sun. So much history – so many _lives_ lost forever, as the Communist hordes swarmed into my country, the remnants of my leadership in disarray. According to records from that time, Austrian soldiers valiantly fought back the Russians while Switzerland aided us in throwing those pitiful scum out of our borders _permanently_. Or so I've been told.

It seems so long ago now that my memories start to blur, though at times I wonder still: _Gott,_ how did it ever come to this? No matter. Even during the worse of the turmoil, Austrians were no stranger to hardship or the ways of conflict. Despite it all, we survived, and though the so-called Austro-Swiss Union, order once more returned to our corner of _Mitteleuropa_. By the time Switzerland, Liechtenstein and I joined to forge the Alpine Confederation, a sliver of the Habsburgs' Empire seemed to return. Though in frankness, my partners seem to be savoring it more.

Compared to the two other Alpine nations, the Republic's citizens take pride in their history and culture, valuing honor, stoic resolve and other such traditions. Though the days of the Dynasty and Imperial Eagle are long gone, we still seek to uphold our heritage, be it music, philosophy or the arts. Ours is one of continuity and wisdom, a beacon and preserve of Old World splendor to a wasteland that has lost so much of it, even while many seek new destinies. We also cherish more living examples of our Imperial past however, such as the many German and especially Magyar survivors who now call the Confederation their home. My personal watch. Perhaps something of their resilience and stubbornness has affected me as well. Perhaps she would know for certain, if she were here.

The boundaries of our shared flag are marked by red bands, relics from another distant time. It is meant to signify Austria's role in binding the Confederation together and as one among equals. The truth of the matter though is that I have no delusions as to my real place with the Alpine sibling-nations – or who truly represents the future of the Alps.

Still, even if I, the first and last of my name, may not live to see my people's eventual fate or that of the Frontier – my duty remains. And I swear not to lose any more of my people or _hers_ to Doomsday's lingering clutches. Not now, not _ever_."

_"…és bízom benne ő szavahogy nem fog._"

* * *

As for some trivia:

The "last Emperor" of the Austro-Hungarian Dual Monarchy was Karl I/Karoly IV (1887-1922).

In the Doomsday-verse and source material, the Alpine Confederation started out as the "Austro-Swiss Union," with Switzerland being the one more in control.

The Habsburg Dynasty has been the ruling house of Austria for over 640 years until the end of World War I (also known as "The War to End All Wars" and the Great War).

During the Cold War, Austria bordered the Iron Curtain with Hungary and was a neutral buffer between the American-led NATO and the Soviet Warsaw Pact.

_Bella gerant alii, tu felix Austria nube_ is Latin for "Let others wage war: thou, happy Austria, marry," which was symbolic for Austria's rise as a major power under the Habsburgs.

...Though take a guess who said that last line. She's definitely Hungarian.


	5. File 05 - Orleans

**The WCRB Files**

**A 1983 Doomsday Record through the Nation's Eyes**

**File 05 - _Duché d'Orléans_/Duchy of Orléans - Jeanne Puchelle**

House Orléans are the ruling line in the Duchy bearing their name, in ways like their forefathers before them from House Bourbon and the ancient Capetian Dynasty. Their history goes back many generations, beyond the storied Republic into the _Ancien Régime_: the age of kings. And as with the city, they played their rightful role, at times ruling the land, enduring revolutions and even outliving the upstart Bonapartes. A constant if not always visible presence in what had been known as France. Like myself once upon a time.

But the France of old is no more. In the Year of Our Lord 1983, two great powers – one a young, free if foolish land from the New World, the other a once-great realm under faithless tyrants – went to war with weapons of unimaginable power. Fire and chaos swept the world, shatering the old country in blashphemously deadly glow. Orléans however escaped the deluge. Some say that the it was a miracle from the Almighty Himself that spared us from the darkness. Others hold that we simply did not count as a so-called target for those mighty houses. That any survivors or refugees fled elsewhere out of desperation. Personally, I am inclined to believe the former, though all have truth in them. Then again, I was never a believer in simple luck or circumstance.

It was not until the return of the current Duke and Prince from distant Monaco that a renewed sense of hope swept among the people. It would have been enough that he went on to lead us against the decadent warlords hounding us, amidst the poisonous radiation that still continues to haunt us all. In fact, up until then, we had barely managed to hold the line. One could say, unlikely as it may sound, that we had no need for kings in this day and age. Yet his arrival was proof that the outside world was not entirely consumed by darkness. And a reminder that a rightful monarch can make all the difference where the Republic's leaders failed. By the time the Duchy was proclaimed in 1993, it was but a formality if that much.

Of all the so-called Survivor-Nations in old France, it should come as no surprise that we have the most claim to that title. Degenerate warbands, the ashes of Paris to the north, and the ever-present sickness should have purged us a long time ago. Yet here we are. An oasis of calm to which we may as well dedicate to God. But like House Orléans, we are more than survivors. Our farmers and wine-makers are known to many of our civilized neighbors even to the faraway Alpine Confederation. But is that all we are? _Non_, we are a bridge between the old ways and new. A symbol of civilization to those who dare to crush it. Perhaps one day the realm may lead our scattered countrymen in reuniting, _reviving_ this land. Even if just for that goal I shall do my part. Though I no longer refer to myself as such in these times, I was their Maid once after all.

The _Fleur-de-lis_ can be found on our flag and House standard. These flowerse symbolize the monarchy's return, our ancient heritage and the endurance of our people. Still, we retain the _tricolore _of the old Republic, if only for the words they are associated with. Values that we too cherish:

_Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité._

I am sure Francis would understand.

* * *

As for some trivia:

The Duchy of Orléans is an OC for the AU as well as a Survivor-Nation in the _1983: Doomsday_ material.

The Ancien_ Régime _is a reference to the days, or rather several centuries before the French Revolution, when the country was a kingdom.

The Prince/Duke in question is Prince Jacques Jean Jaroslaw Marie of Orléans (1941- ), a real-life claimant to the French throne.

_Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité_ is the national motto of France, associated with both the Republic and the French Revolution.

...and as for the hints to her true identity, I'll leave it to you as to whether she's a reborn Jeanne d'Arc or someone who really like to emulate her.

Apologies as well for the last-minute editing.


	6. File 06 - Cleveland

**The WCRB Files**

**A 1983 Doomsday Record through the Nation's Eyes**

**File 06 - Kingdom of Cleveland - William Kirkland**

"House Percy is not like most royal houses, just as the Kingdom of Cleveland is not like most Survivour-Nations in this part of the world, let alone the British Isles. Sure, they hold descent from the old royal family, a much better claim than those African cowards far away in New Britain. And aye, our Northumbrian tongues are older than what was spoken in the United Kingdom days. Yet unlike more _established_ monarchs, our ruling line's a really young one. But divvn't treat it like some weakness. I'd like to think that youth in all its freshness is our strength, especially nooadays.

Though many of my people have ties to merry old England, our history really began with atomic fire. There are those who still remember that time in 1983 like it was yesterday. Everything went gan't hell they say, the United Kingdom torn asunder as two mighty blokes ripped each other apart. It soon became clear as day, so it went, that no help was coming from London, which is probably some rotted midden for all I know. Many had to go underground or into the countless camps outside the old cities. Those who remained after the fires died out faced disease, starvation and the dreaded fallout. If not for their sacrifices, if not for a surviving member of House Windsor, the last of her name, whose child in time would become the first Percy in her name – nowt, I cannit imagine.

Still, everyone in this land pushed through. Even the youngest bairn found that childhud ended as quickly as it began, just as I learned. We scavenged leftovers from the old world. We farmed whatever we could, fought to live another day. In time we also got the old factories bustling again. Brought Her Majesty's justice to those nasty gowks to the point that by 1995, my folks' status as a Kingdom was as real as it could be. And along the way began discovering lads and lasses from other Survivour-Nations across the old country. But though it was, aye, a great blaa to us to learn the true extent of what some were calling Doomsday, it was still good to see some friendly faces.

Of course, we're not gowks that we're ignorant to what other say behind our backs. Aye, many of our people _do_ fight with old rifles and blades, some even riding on horseback and carts. Unlike those old Nordic lads across the North Sea whose planes and actual weapons we buy, or our bloody 'friends' in the Celtic Alliance who only recently tried to welcome us into their republican lot. But we Clevish are more than meets the eye. For aye, we _do_ have working electricity and railroads, our football teams still as ready as ever. House Percy also takes pride in bringing ties with neighboring Northumbria ever closer, leading to one of the safest places this side of the Isles. Is it any wonder why my siblings look up to me better compared to those Celtics buggers? If that makes us a sight of ridicule, I says come at thee!

Our flag uses the old Northumberland standard, fresh as it was from the United Kingdom days. As for our motto, my realm uses that of our centre, Middlesbrough. _Resurgemus_. A fitting one, come to think of it, alongside that which I silently swore on old England's deathbed and to my siblings:

_God save the Queen._"

* * *

As for some trivia:

The Kingdom of Cleveland is an OC for the AU as well as a Survivor-Nation in the _1983: Doomsday_ material. It's located in the Northeast England, which also includes Northumberland has an historic area called Cleveland.

The Windsor in question is Princess Anne (1950- ), Queen Elizabeth II's daughter. Her own successor is Zara Phillips (1981- ), who in the AU became the first Princess of House Percy.

The Celtic Alliance is a union of Celtic lands led by Ireland and Scotland that's one of the leading powers of Europe and virtual guardian of the Survivor-Nations living in what used to be Great Britain.

_Resurgemus_ means "We shall rise again" in Latin, and is the in-verse motto of Cleveland.

As Cleveland is in Northeast England, I also sprinkled the text with elements of the local accent called Geordie, which is closer to Old English and even Danish than standard British English.


	7. File REDACTED - Hungary

**Author's Notes:** Here's what might be the last Doomsday-verse AU profile for the moment, so while there may or may not be any further ones down the line, this one can serve as a closure of sorts, just in time for Easter. Especially since this one serves as a kind of mirror to both Prussia and Austria's entries...which should give you an idea as to whose profile this is. Still, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

Also, here's another hint: she knows both of them.

* * *

**The WCRB Files**

**A 1983 Doomsday Record through the Nation's Eyes**

**File [REDACTED] - _Magyarország_/Hungary - Elizabeta Héderváry**

"On a portion of Central Europe, bordered by mountains on one side and crossed by the River _Duna_ lies a large plain bearing the name of a people and culture who've lived there ever since their nomadic forefathers arrived a thousand years ago. From the rise of House Árpád to the unforgettable days of House Habsburg and even into the middle of the 20th Century, the Magyars have been witnesses to history. Through the follies, pains, triumphs and glories in all that time, _Magyarország_ endured. Sadly, part of that isn't true anymore. As while my people still exist, I no longer do.

Over just two generations, the _Kiegyezés_ – _our_ _union_ had fallen and two Great Wars laid defeat upon another on this land, only to be brought behind the Iron Curtain under the heel of Ivan's Soviet masters. Maybe I would have seen the Cold War's end with my people's dignity unbowed if not for one, tragic September day. Imagine Budapest in its lively grandeur disappearing in a searing flash of light. Or the deaths of those who didn't even die from those sickly glows, whether by the collapse of everything they held dear or at the hands of men sent in the name of Communism. Defiant as I was, my painful fate came within a few years. It had already been sealed the moment Doomsday began - like so many others from the Old World. Guess I was stubborn to the end as always.

_Az én Istenem_, It all feels so distant now. Yet while I passed away, the survivors still moved forward on, their new forms – _my own children_ already coming into their own. To the west, my dear Sopron became a beacon of hope over the chaos there, one that soon came under _Drágám __Auztria's_ protection through what came to be called the Alpine Confederation. _A Leghűségesebb Város_ after all has always been at the crossroads with my beloved. Further east meanwhile, the brave people of Debrecen made for themselves a community now known as call Partium. Under, or rather _despite_ the aid of their Transylvanian neighbors, their name has become known far beyond their homes.

Now if only I could say that all's well. For the remainder of the Hungarian Wastes – a degrading name if at all – is a nightmare dividing the two lands. A void that's little more than ruins and dwindling, scattered villages raided by warlords. Many of those are glorified bandits, some deserters, including those from the same Soviet armies that ravaged my people. Then there are the lingering menaces of fallout and other signs of chaos lurking there, continuing to threaten my children to this day. But I have good reason to believe that they won't go astray that easily.

Magyars, as in years past are proud and persistent, whether it be in the Dual Monarchy's living legacy through Sopron or the fresh vitality of Partium. True, they may be seen as mere Survivor-Nations in the eyes of others. They're neither like the great powers nor should they be. But my people are in _their_ hands now. For all their diverging paths, they still have much in common. So much that, in a way, I haven't been forgotten. Maybe one day, they'll bring these plains back to their rightful, dignified beauty. And in this new world, they won't be alone. I still love them too much not to let that happen.

There are many symbols and flags used by the children of _Magyarország_, some more poignant than others. But while certain nations are content with eagles, flowers or iron crosses, many still look to the _Turul_. A messenger from a fading past into an uncertain if hopeful future. A sign that even in death they have never been abandoned. Not now, _not_ _ever_.

_Igazam van, Roderich_? _Gilbert?_"

* * *

As for some trivia:

The _Ausgleich/Kiegyezés_, also known as the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was the series of reforms that formally made the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary a reality. Depending on the sources, it's normally dated to either March 30 (the beginning), May 29 (the formal ratification) or June 8 (the final declaration and coronation).

Sopron is in RL a Hungarian city (or rather, half-Austrian, half-Hungarian) along the Austrian border; it used to be called _Odenburg_ until the 1920s when the townsfolk chose to side with Hungary rather than Austria, hence why it's known in English as Hungary's "ever loyal town" (_A Leghűségesebb Város_) In the AU, she's part of the Alpine Confederation.

Partium, like Sopron, is one of the Survivor-Nations that emerged from the "Hungarian Wastes" in _1983: Doomsday_. It's based from what is in RL the city of Debrecen (coincidentally, it was called Debrecen for a time in-verse). It also has ties and connections with neighboring Transylvania, another Survivor-Nation that emerged from Romania's ashes.

___Duna -_ "Danube" (Hungarian)

_Drágám_ - "Darling/Beloved" (Hungarian)

___Az én _Istenem - "Oh, God" (Hungarian)

_Igazam van? - _"Am I right?" (Hungarian)

*Once again, apologies for the belated polishing!*


	8. File REDACTED - Russia

**Author's Notes:** I couldn't resist. Here's one more entry just to close this up for now. Wherher or not there'll be new entries, I hope you enjoy this last surprise!

* * *

**The WCRB Files**

**A 1983 Doomsday Record through the Nation's Eyes**

**File [REDACTED] - U.S.S.R. - _Rossiyskaya Sovetskaya Federativnaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika_/Russian S.F.S.R. - Ivan Braginsky**

"There was a time when House Romanov and others of their ilk ruled over Russia. For all their decadent grandeur and lunacy, the Tzars held sway over an empire that stretch an entire landmass at one point. _Da_, I remember those times. Just as I remember the day they were dethroned by the proletariat and the very serfs who once feared them. Through all the blood and sweat, my people made a new order, led by what came to be known as the Politburo. And in that Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, Russia was, even now is the bearer of Communism's vision. Personally, there were times when I enjoyed it more than I should have had.

Not everyone wanted to be one with me, however. After Germany's mad little corporal was crushed, the world split into East and West, young America on one side of my Iron Curtain and myself on the other. For a while, our atomic tools held back the inevitable – until September 26, 1983. It seems so silly now, but what began as an error led to another, which led to even larger ones until that grand orgy of death some call Doomsday finally began. Many of my people, comrades and family were gone in blinding flashes even as we fired back. So did many of those directly responsible for pushing it along, even the _Generalʹnyĭ Sekretarʹ_ himself. Though admittedly, I had a hand in speeding it along, _da_?

It took a while for the dust to settle, but the Russian people proved to be as strong – and fortunate – as they ever will be, many flocking to what soon became the new heartland of the Union – Siberia. Amidst cold winters, fallout and the endless refugees, they began to rebuild. A younger me would call it a miracle, but even the most naïve comrade had to admit that there's no returning to the old world. A lesson I kept to heart as they brought the scattered wayward lands surrounding me into our fold – all as I hid away. Yet much like the great Revolution so long ago, the long struggle wasn't in vain. Heh, _Proletarii vsekh stran, soyedinyaytes. _Just in time for the world to find us.

Now, the Union of _Sovereign_ Socialist Republics, as Siberia's often called may not be the mighty giant of the old Soviet days or even those of the Tzars. Still, this land remains, shall I say, a sanctuary and beacon for the glories of Socialism. A center for many industries, old world knowledge and an ideal for all people that those so-called Survivor-Nations could only dream of. And yet, there are changes – _da_, many changes. Since my people first welcomed China's starving remnants, more and more seem to be speaking a mix of my tongue and _his_. Meanwhile, even as my territories move closer back to Europe, many it seems prefer to call themselves Siberian rather than Russian.

I welcome it, actually. Soon enough the young girl – my own _replacement_ – standing in my place to the outside world will come of age and claim her destiny. Perhaps _she'll_ be the one to make the world one with her. So until then, Marx and Lenin willing, I'll be the _brata_ to little Anya that I never was back in the old world.

The Hammer and Sickle remain the emblems of the Union, under the Red Star. They show the people's dedication to the cause, their slowly weakening link to the old ways and a sign of things to come. So does the official motto:

_Trud, Sotsializm, Vozrozhdeniye_

…_Nu pravo_! There's one last thing. It's been said that there are still many seeking for my blood, or maybe my corpse. _Da_, that's true. Apologies would be pointless now, whether to the living – or the dead. So America? _Vozlyublennyye sestry_? When the time comes that I return to the sunflower fields – I'll _understand_…"

* * *

As for some trivia:

Socialist Siberia is a Communist/Socialist Survivor-Nation and major power, whose formal name is _still_ the U.S.S.R. Most of its people are of either Russian or Chinese descent (which explains the dual language). In the _1983: Doomsday_ source material, General Secretary Yuri Andropov reportedly died of a heart attack upon learning the truth about Doomsday. Make of that what you will.

_Proletarii vsekh stran, soyedinyaytes _was the official Soviet motto in RL, meaning "Workers of the world, unite."

As for Russia's sisters, only Belarus was confirmed to have survived in the source material, though the Siberians hadn't learned about that at this point. Ukraine is sadly another story.

_Generalʹnyĭ Sekretarʹ_ - "General Secretary" (Russian)

_brata_ - "Brother" (Russian)

_Trud, Sotsializm, Vozrozhdeniye_ - "Labor, Socialism, Revival" (Russian)

_Vozlyublennyye sestry_ - "Dearest sisters" (Russian)

_Nu pravo_ - "Oh right!" (Russian)


End file.
